Beyond The Heart
by AvatarTeegan20
Summary: I will never be his servant, ever. He can kiss my scaly ass for all I care. Wait a minute, I can still transform into my dragon form! Why haven't I thought of this sooner! I close my eyes and feel myself begin to change but of course the chains shock me. I yelp and quickly change back, and the chains stop. I sigh and lay on my side; I will say this, sitting here in almost complete


;Beyond the Heart

Chapter 1

Years have passed since my last encounter with Amon, I try not to thinks about him but it's hard not to. Me and Kyle became a couple a few months after I took Amon's bending, but I always keep having nightmares about him returning. I also still can't believe I'm in love with a human, I trust him and only him, human wise that is. Ever since Amon's defeat Kyle has been living with me and the gang same with Haruka, Bellamy and Zikira. April comes down every now and then. But I'm still not fond of her. Lately I've been showing Kyle some of my fighting moves. As well as bending stances, although humans can't learn to bend the elements they can learn the stances. So far he's been doing pretty well; he told me he could use them for fighting. I told him it takes more than just fancy fighting moves. It takes courage, wisdom and strength. After the fight between Amon and I the destruction of the city has been all over the news. Apparently some people got the fight on video because the chief of police has every officer looking for us. When I saw this on TV I threw it off a building. Now we are currently waiting for another TV set to be dumped. Yes, I still have anger issues, and Sensei is helping me with that. We've been meditating for three hours a day. During this time I've been practicing on contacting the Avatar State. I will say it's a lot harder than learning the elements. My mom and dad have decided to live in the same apartment building as April and her dad. They said I could come live with them but I turned down that offer. I said I belong in the sewers, and wanted to stay there. But that I was welcome anytime. And I go to their place almost every day after meditation. So far everything has been going pretty peaceful the past few years.

That is until one day Donnie came running out of his lab with his laptop,

"Guys, you better take a look at this." He says showing us the laptop.

"Last night the local police found this message written on City Hall." Starts the news man. The screen then showed that indeed there was a message written on the wall. 'I have returned Avatar.' I saw this and gasped quietly. Donnie turned off the computer and looked at me.

"Do you think its Amon?" says Mikey, I shrug,

"I don't know." I sigh,

"What if it is? What are you going to do?" adds Leo.

"Nothing." I simply say,

"Huh?" gasps Zikira,

"I took his bending, he's not a threat anymore." I remind them.

"Yeah but he's Amon." Says Raph.

"And I'm the Avatar." I point out. I still am not fond of being the Avatar but I've decided to accept it. I'm not worried about Amon, but I'm still scared of him, and always will be. What he did to me and my family is unforgettable. I still bear the scars he's given me. The holes in my hands and feet have closed up but still leaves a nasty scar.

Later that day, Kyle went to wonder around the city for some non- sewer food. As me and the gang were hanging out in the layer, Mikey and Raph where playing with the pin ball machine, Leo was talking to Bellamy and Haruka and Donnie were training. I sat on the post in front of the layer; I sit here all the time when I need to think. I used to do it all the time when my parents were missing. Now all I do is think about Amon. The more I think about him the more it dawned on me.

"Amon can still mutate!" I say aloud, every one stops what they're doing,

"What?" says Zikira, I turn around to them.

"I may have took Amon's bending but he can still mutate into a dragon!" I panic.

"Well what are we going to do now?" says Leo.

"He already knows where we live." Points out Haruka,

"I have to go warn mom and dad!" I say running out of the layer,

"Teegan wait!" I hear Sensei yell, I stop and turn around.

"Amon is out there, I don't want you going out alone." He says,

"Then I'll go with her." Kyle steps up

"And me." Says Zikira. We look at Splinter.

"Very well, go warn your parents, and then we will leave New York City." He sighs.

Chapter 2

When the three of us run out of the manhole, we see its broad day light. I quickly hide my wings as we run to mom and dad's place. When we come to the front door I tell the others to say here. I run up stairs past people, I bump into one man that looked at me strangely. He had brown eyes and brown hair with matching facial hair. He wore a dark red vest with a fire symbol on it and a dark red worrier cloak. He and I looked at each other momentarily. But I continue up the steps. When I get to their room I don't even bother knocking.

"MOM!" I shout. But no one was here, the room was destroyed, the couch was flipped over, pictures and furniture were shattered. What happened? I thought, just then I'm struck in the back with a fire blast, "AAH!" I collapse hard on the floor. I turn around and see the man from the stair well. He shot the fire flame at me. "You… you're a fire bender?" I gasp. He smiles walking over to me.

"And you must be the Avatar." He says evilly,

"How do you know?" I say boldly getting into a fighting stance

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, we all know every Avatar that ever existed is covered from head to toe with arrow tattoos." He cackles, I look at my hand and look back up only to see fire shot at my face. The force of the blow sent me flying across the room and out the third story window. I land on my back on top of a car, denting the roof. I roll off the car not injured at all, I look back up and see the fire bender jump down from the window. I quickly run back to the others and we all run down to the layer.

"What happened?" pants Kyle, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he says looking me over,

"I'm fine babe, but my parents are missing." I say

"Do you think Amon took them again?" says Leo,

"No, I think someone else did, at the apartment I was attacked by a fire bender, and he was more powerful than me." I say starting to cry, Kyle embraces me with a hug as I sob into his chest.

"Teegan, I think I know what's going on," starts Donnie, "Shredder and Amon quit working together soon after your fight with Amon. Shredder is now after mutants and Amon is after you and any other benders that exist. I have close friends in China, they live in a city. The Republic City. You'll be safe there, once we take care of things here we'll meet you there." He explains. "Oh and Haruka, I made you a potion that allows you to switch into a teenage human girl form and back into your mutant form, like Teegan. That way you will blend in the city, its' full of benders and non- benders." He says handing Haruka the glass bottle, the drinks it and she shrinks down to my human size, she had black hair and wore a black tank top. Leo said I should wear a tank top too, and as much as I hated the idea, I gave in. That night, we all said our good byes at the docks then we went our separate ways, while the turtles stayed in New York; me, Kyle, Zikira, Haruka, and Bellamy all went on the boat.

For days we all did not sleep, all I've done is look at the ocean. Who was that guy? I thought we were the only benders ever to exist, well other than Aang. Aang! Maybe he can help! I go sit down and sit in a meditation position, and then I concentrate on contacting Aang. Soon I glow blue and I see Aang.

Chapter 3

I watch as the Avatar and her friends leave on the boat, I already know where they're going. Republic City. I smile to myself, it's only a matter of time before Amon and I have the Avatar begging for her life to be spared. I call my fire navy crew and we head to Republic City, I have one of my men contact Amon. Soon I am called into the main room of the ship.

"Lord Amon would like to speak with you Admiral Zhao." Says the captain,

"Lord Amon, I give you great news." I say through the radio.

"You may proceed." He says,

"I ran into the young Avatar today, she's looking for her parents, it seems that those mutant turtles and the rat have been forced to stay in New York, while the Avatar and the other benders are on their way to your city." I explain.

"Splendid, the Avatar will never know what hit her. Once I have her in chains, her friends will be no more, and I will make her my own apprentice. If she does not comply; which I know personally from experience that will happen, then she will have no choice but to become my slave." He purrs. I smile at the thought of having the Avatar on her knees.

Days became weeks and weeks became months until we finally made it to Republic City. As we all get off the boat many people look at us, this place is bigger than New York I thought.

"I hope we're safe here." Says Haruka.

"We should, Amon will never find us here." I say but then out of nowhere, a fire whip strikes the back of my leg, "AAH!" I shout, as people look at me, some come over to me

"Are you o-"starts one lady but she's cut off by another fire whip this one hitting my back. I wince and turn around and I see it was the fire bender. I gasp and go to run,

"Guys, split up!" I shout and we go different directions but the man was chasing me. I swing my hand back, delivering my own blast of fire. But I miss and he strikes back, this time the force was so strong it blows me off my feet and I smash my head on a car and I black out.

When I wake up my hands are chained above my head, and the chains are bolted on metal posts. I'm standing in the middle of a room, with only two lights in here. One on each side of the wall, I pull on the chains and as if on cue the metal door slides open and the fire bender comes in.

"So this is the mighty Avatar I've heard so much about. Frankly, I pictured some one more… older." He begins as he walks to me. He stops in front of me, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Admiral Zhao, I'm second in command here." He starts but I cut him off,

"Who's first in command? Shredder?" I spit,

"No, I don't even know who that is. You might be familiar with my leader." He pauses and turns around; I look over his shoulder and see the man of my nightmares.

"….A..-m-m-on.." I whimper. He still where's the black cloak with the hood but he has a new mask. Not the gold one, no I destroyed that mask. This one was even creepier. It was pale and had a large red dot on the forehead. Zhao steps aside as Amon walks in, I begin to struggle and whimper,

"Avatar Teegan how lovely to see you again." He purrs, I feel sick, he's never said my name before. I tried to say something but nothing came out. My voice was gone. "Leave us Admiral, you have done well." He orders and Zhao leaves. Amon comes closer to me,

"G-get away from me…please." I stutter, this only makes him chuckle.

"I have great plans for you Teegan." He sneers taking his mask off. I gasp as his face is covered in more scars. Most likely from me, I see his right eye never healed and is now blind in that eye.

"Where are my friends? Where are mom and dad?" I say trying to back up as he leaned closer to my face,

"They will no longer be a part of your life." He smiles, my heart drops. "Oh how I've missed those beautiful fearful blue eyes." He coos, I close my eyes and turn away but he gently grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

"What are you going to do to me?" I feel a tear escape,

"Well let's just say… you better get used to calling me 'Master'." He says putting the mask back on and leaves. I literally pass out from fear. Master?! What does he mean!?

Chapter 4

All I could do was meditate, for hours I did this when the door opened. I look up and see Amon walk in and sets his mask aside, I gulp. I will not be broken,

"Let's get started Avatar." He says and unchains my arms but leave my ankles chained. I dare not attack him though, "I have blocked your chi paths, but left one open. You are still able to water bend." He starts,

"But there's no water." I say,

"Wrong," he pauses and lifts up his hand, I feel my blood come to a halt.

"How can you still blood bend?!" I wince,

"You only did the temporary chi block." He says, I widen my eyes. "I am going to train you how to blood bend, and become my apprentice, whether you like it or not." He smiles, and releases his grip.

"HA! As if you Bastard!" I shout, he narrows his eyes,

"Watch yourself Avatar or things will get even worse for you than you can ever imagine." He growls,

"Ooh I'm so scared." I roll my eyes. He suddenly snatched my face and leans in close to my ear,

"I will make you swallow those words child." He whispers, as I scoot back against the wall. "You will learn to serve me without complaints, without defiance and without any mistakes. Because every mistake you make it better be your last, every lie you tell you're going to wish you could never talk. Any disrespect and you're in for a big surprise." He hisses with venom dripping with every word. I don't know what came over me, but I narrow my eyes and say,

"Fuck you!" he glares at me with anger and leaves slamming the door. I sigh deeply, god I have a big mouth. I drag my knees to my chest and rest my head on my arms, I don't know how I'm going to get myself out of this mess, this is worse than all my encounters with him. I will never be his servant, ever. He can kiss my scaly ass for all I care. Wait a minute, I can still transform into my dragon form! Why haven't I thought of this sooner! I close my eyes and feel myself begin to change but of course the chains shock me. I yelp and quickly change back, and the chains stop. I sigh and lay on my side; I will say this, sitting here in almost complete darkness gets me thinking about Kyle. The last time I was with Amon was when I met Kyle, oh how I miss him. During times like this he would come and sit with me and comfort me. Soon I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. All I see are whip lashes filling up my vision and the sound of 'cracks' flooding my hearing. I'm back in the mountain and Amon's shadow hovering above me, his laughter echoing the room followed by my screams in pain and fear… then nothing. I wake up covered in cold sweat, I look at my hands; I'm shaking in fear. Then out of nowhere I break down into tears. I burry my face in my arms and let much needed tears wash away. I cry for hours and finally the tears start to slow down. Eventually stop all together, now I sit with a wet face and stare at the ground. I watch as mice scurry under the dim lights; one mouse stops and looks at me. I look at him or her, I soon get bored and turn my head away. But surprisingly the little mouse squeaks, I jerk my head facing it.

"What?" I whisper. Oh great now you know you're going crazy when you're talking to mice. As if the mouse understood me it scurry's over to one of the meal poles that the chains are attached to and climbs the base of it. Then sits at the top and looks at me. I give him a questioned look; he turns his head pointing toward the left side of the wall. I follow his gaze and see what he was trying to tell me.

At the bottom of the lantern was hole; I saw that mice were getting in and out through that hole. I perk my head up and look at the mouse. Just by looking at him he wants me to look in the hole. So I get up and walk to the hole and look in it. I gasp aloud, this cell room is right next the ocean! I just now remembered Amon left my water bending unlocked, I can water bend my way out of here! Just then the door slides open I quickly go back to the corner and act as if nothing happened. Amon and Zhao walk in,

"What do you want?" I scowl, Zhao jerks forward but Amon sticks his hand out,

"Easy General, you just got promoted, I would hate for the Avatar to ruin that." Purrs Amon, I roll my eyes and face the other way. "Leave us for a minute, I'll come get you when I'm ready." He says and Zhao leaves closing the door. I hear Amon walk up to me,

"Go away." I pout; he bends down and grabs my neck harshly. He lifts me up off my feet and brings me close to his mask. I gulp,

"Listen to me closely Teegan, I'm going to un-chain you completely, you will behave or I will blood bend the life out of you." he hisses, I gulp and nod. He narrows his eyes and drops me on the floor. I grasp my neck and inhale deeply. Amon un-chains my hands and feet then he held me by my upper arm and lead me out the cell. Zhao fallows us down the hall. We pass many rooms before we enter a much larger room than my cell. It was old and mostly empty, just a few broken pieces furniture spread out. Amon pushes me in and closes the door behind him and Zhao,

"What's going on?" I say,

"Attack me." Amon says out of nowhere, I widen my eyes,

"Heh?" I give him a well-deserved questioned look.

"Don't just stand there attack me!" he shouts walking towards me. I back up a little scared. What is he doing?

"How can I? I can't bend-"he cut me off,

"I left your water bending un-locked. Don't tell me you forgot how to water bend." He mocks, I frown and run at him, I don't have any water near me so I use brute force. I swing my fist at his face but he easily doges my fist, he slides his hand up behind my arm and pulls my shoulder outward, causing me to crumble forward this gives him a chance to knee me in the face, I flip my head back yelping. He releases my arm and allows me to fall back. Then out of nowhere he shoots a fire flame at me but I twist my body and he misses me. I stand up and look at him in fear.

"Y-you can fire bend?" I gasp.

"Thanks to you, when you attempted the Chi Block on me it was obviously your first time performing it. Instead of you taking my bending, you gave me some of yours, to be specific your gave me some of your fire bending." He explains making his way to me.

"That's not fair, your making me fight you and I can't bend but you can!" I shout

"But your wrong my dear, the reason I left your water chi path open is because there's water in every living thing, to be specific; humans." He starts as he walks up to me grabbing my hand. He spots a small cut on my wrists from the cuffs. He reaches his other hand out to my shoulder and slowly traces his finger-tips down my arm, moving my blood down do my wrist.

"AAH! Stop it!" I wince, but he ignores me and continues. Once he reaches the small cut he stops letting little droplets of blood freely drop on to the floor.

"Imagine the blood on your hand is water. Concentrate, slowly circle your hand above, just like your bending water." He whispers I do what he says and slowly move my hand above my blood. But I was so focused on what I was doing I didn't notice Amon had moved behind me; watching over my shoulder. I narrow my eyes on my blood, come on, come on I thought. How hard can it be?

"Ugh, I can't do it." I sigh,

"Yes you can Teegan, it just takes time, how long did it take for you to master the elements?" he says lowly tucking stray hair strands behind my ear.

"I don't know several years I think." I say turning around but didn't realize our faces met nose to nose. I gasp going to back up but he snatched my chin. I swear he was smiling under the mask. He then slides his mask off and I was right. He looks me deep in my eyes, and then he kissed me. I gasp as he pulled away.

"I believe in you." He coos and with that everything goes black.

Chapter 5

Weeks have passed and me, Haruka, Bellamy and Kyle have been staying on a nearby island right across the city. The people here are air benders; the island is called Air Temple Island. There're very kind here, we told them our back story and what had happened not too long ago with Teegan and the fire bender. We haven't said anything about her being the Avatar yet; the less people know the better. Ever since Teegan had us separate we hadn't seen her. Kyle has been…different. You see when Teegan was here she's the leader of the group; not just because she's the Avatar but because she's risked her life many times for us, she puts our safety before hers, and is willing to face the threat. Whatever it is, but that's changed now, Teegan is missing. Kyle has isolated himself from the group; the only time he's with us is meal times. Haruka and Bellamy have been talking about their life stories, as for me… well I've been meditating. I've never done it before but Teegan does it all the time, it's the only way I can feel close to her. I don't know where Kyle goes but I do know he misses her just as much as I do. I will say the view of the city is nice, the closest building to us is what the Air Benders call the Pro Bending Arena, it's been shut down ever since the last Avatar; Aang died and made a statue in his honor. Teegan knows him; she's seen him in the Avatar State. The leader of the Air Benders is Aang's son, Tenzin. He's been taking care of us. The more time passes the more worried we get about Teegan. Every night I look into the sky and can only wish she was looking in the same sky as me.

For days I toss and turn in my sleep. I keep having nightmares from events from years ago. Like the time when the bomb went off in the layer.

_"TEEGAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" shouts Leo._

_"GO HURRY GET TO THE SURFACE!" I shout back_

_"BUT-" I cut him off, _

_"GO NOW!" I scream whipping my hand around, blowing them away and they continue running. I turn around and go full on Avatar dragon. My tattoos blow neon blue and I dig my back claws in the cement bracing myself for the fire's impact. Without warning the fire blows me off my feet as it burns through my iron like black scales. But I quickly regain my footing and stretch my arms out absorbing the oncoming flames but all these flames have to be redirected, I look up and punch the air blowing the roof off to the surface and redirect the flames. _

But that's not all the time when I first met Amon starts to haunt my memories. Man I hated that day, everything about it.

_I hear a trash can lid slide behind me. I turn around and instinctively throw a fire whip toward it. "Who's there?!" I say sternly. No answer, "I know your there show yourself human!" I shout walking slowly to the lid still with my hands in defending position. As I get closer I can faintly see a human outline, "Show yourself." I say more quietly. Finally the figure steps out of the shadows and I see it's a male human wearing a gold Egyptian mask in a black hooded cloak with dark and cold blue eyes peering through the masks eye holes. "Jeez and I thought Shredder was ugly." I say lowering my hands. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I say_

_"I assume you must be Teegan." He says in a British accent, this made me chuckle._

_"Ha-ha, why do you sound like you just graduated preschool?" I giggle. He raises his eye brows_

_"You clearly don't know who I am." He says walking to me, I get into a defensive stance, he stops._

_"Your right I have no clue who you are and how do you know my name?" I say _

_"I've heard a lot about you Avatar." He smiles sending chills down my spine. _

_"Oh great more Avatar crap, look I don't know what the Avatar is, or that I was one, I just found out 10 minutes ago!" I shout at him. He starts to walk again pacing around me._

_"They call me Amon," he whispers, I widen my eyes and gulp hard. He sees this, "I take it you know me?" he sneers,_

_"I also found out about you tonight." I say shyly frozen in place, _

_"Then you must know what I'm here for…" he trails off, _

_"Uh to see the statue of Liberty?" I say nervously, he stops in front of my face shaking his head,_

_"You." He says simply _

I feel my body shiver but I can't wake up, it's like my mind wants me to remember these things on purpose, but why. Then another comes into view,

_"Teegan the turtles say you have been in here for hours." He begins, "What is troubling you?" _

_"I guess… It's…. my parents." I shrug. _

_"What about them?" _

_"Why haven't you told me about them?" I ask, Amon might be on my mind right now but my real family is always on my mind._

_"Teegan, when I first found you ,you were very young. You were a toddler. I knew you were different because every time you cried or got mad you would glow bright blue. Whenever you glow hidden tattoo arrows appear on your hands, feet and forehead. Only then did I know you were the Avatar. Your parents were benders as well. Your father was a fire bender and your mother was an air bender. But you were more powerful than them." He starts but I cut him off_

_"How do you know Amon?" I ask, Sensei sighs _

_"Amon is the one who killed your parents…" He trails off. I widen my eyes and feel a tear trickle down my cheek. "I was there the night he killed them." He closes his eyes,_

_"What…ha-ppend?" I cry quietly. _

_"Amon had been watching your parents for a long time, and one night he trapped them, your mother set you in the bushes so he would not get you too. I saw this and snuck up to you. You looked at me scared and confused. I kept you from watching your parents. They died that night." He finishes with tears. I was speechless, I was about to say something when Sensei adds something,_

_"But I also remember that before you were born your parents adopted a little girl." I widen my eyes,_

_"…I- I have a sister?!" I gasp, "What's her name?"_

_"Her name is Zikira, she is 19." He says_

I shoot up awake,

"Zikira!" I gasp this was the first time in days I opened my eyes; I'm back in my cell all chained up. The hole! I get up and run to the wall where the hole is. It's night time; I can hear the waves crash on the side on the cliff. I close my eyes and feel the water spray. I inhale deeply and focus on water bending the waves through the hole. With much effort it works, I then use the water to slice the chains, disconnecting them from the pole. But the cuffs are too thick to slice open with water; I'll need a stronger element. Once all the chains are cut, I purposely start to flood the whole cell. Building pressure on the outer wall. I hold my breath as the water rises above my head, then I thrust my hands at the wall and it crumbles down the side if the cliff. I dive in the ocean head first; when I surface I see Amon and Zhao standing at the edge. Both shoot fire flames at me, I dive under and swim away. But not without a few fire flams hitting me. I swim until I can't hold my breath any longer and I surface, I look back and don't see the cliff any more. I sigh weakly and feel my wings emerge; I fly low to the water. I see ahead an island and fly there.

I finally meet up with Kyle and we talk for a while when suddenly we see one of the buildings in the city start shooting out water, then fire shoots at something in the water, we look at each other

"TEEGAN!" we shout in unison. We run down to the shore line and wait. We wait for hours but don't see anything wash up on shore.

"Maybe we're just seeing things…" Kyle trails off and walks away; I look at him then the sea and follow him. I feel a tear slide down my face. Will I ever see my sister again?

Chapter 6

I'm weak; I'm hurt, I'm sore. My wings are slowly giving out, my burns stung greatly. There all along the back of my shoulder and run down my back. Some are even on my wings. Every time I raise my wings I wince, I set my hand on my chest and find shards of the wall imbedded in my chest and bleeding badly. I look up and see the sand come into view, I quicken my pace but crash land slightly too weak to move. I fall sleep where I land, not moving an aching muscle. And yet the nightmares continue,

_ I lay on my back looking at the ceiling I can't help but think about Amon. What kind of mutant is he? Why does he want me? I wonder what he was doing right now or if he found out I ran? What would happen if he caught me? These questions swarm my mind when all of the sudden, a bright light shines out the window. I look at Zikira and see she's fast asleep. I don't want to wake her up so I get up and walk to the small cracked window. I see people by the well but they're not from the village. I widen my eyes and wake up Zikira,_

_"Hey, get up!" I whisper, she lifts her head groggily still half a sleep._

_"What?..." She says rubbing her eyes. I cover her mouth_

_"Shh." I say pointing to the window. We both go over and see the humans were gone._

_"What am I looking at?" she says cupping her eyes against the foggy window._

_"There were humans by the well with a flash light; I don't think they were from the village." I say worried. _

_"We have people pass through the village all the time." She yawns and lies back down. But I wasn't convinced and go out to look for myself. I make sure not to wake anyone up as I close the old door of the shed behind me. This done, I cautiously walk to the well and pier down the deep well. Looking up I see the humans were gone. _

_"Maybe she was right, it was no one." I say to myself going to turn around but come face to face with an angry Amon. "A-m-mmon?" I stutter in fear backing up almost falling into the well._

_"You little fool, you thought you could run away from my warning didn't you Avatar?" he sneers_

_"…T-to be honest I t-totally forgot, I swear." I say putting my hands up defectively, he nods not believing me. He raises his hand and I suddenly feel my lungs cramp and I struggle greatly to breathe. Choking sounds manage to escape my lips. I go to throw a fire ball at him but he makes a fist in the air causing my hand to face me. "What…are….y-you.." I wheeze. He leans into my ear._

_"Your worst nightmare." He purrs and everything goes black._

Then I switch to another dream, this one was the worst one yet,

_As Amon presses a button the chains tighten, I wince resisting against them with all my might._

_"RRR! Let me go you masked freak!" I grunt. He chuckles _

_"Not likely Avatar." He sneers pressing another button. This one makes the cuffs slowly heat up. Gradually burning my skin. Normally I could redirect the heat, but with this collar on I was powerless. I cringe shutting my eyes, biting my lip to detain a cry of pain. No, I thought, I will not give in. I look at the cuffs as they slowly got orange from the intense heat forming. Not long after that my ankle and wrists start to peel and bleed as the sizzling hot blood burned my skin. Only then did I allow my mouth to open,_

_"AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAHH!" I scream as tears stream down my face, I accidently hit the back of my head against the metal wall from flailing around feeling blood drip down my neck. Finally Amon releases the button allowing the cuffs to stop heating up. It took several seconds for the orange to fade away. I gasp in much needed air and pant feeling beads of sweat form on my forehead and make their way to the tip of my nose, lingering there before dropping on the floor. I look up at Amon who opens the cell door walking in. I struggle to stand up straight due to the fact every time the cuffs touched even the slightest part of my burnt flesh sent searing pain. _

_"What do you think?" he purrs stroking my teary cheek with the back of his hand. Wow, I thought did he really just ask what I thought about what he just did?! I frown at him_

_"Is that all you got glitter face!?" I spit on his mask, laughing internally at my clever nick- name. Mikey would be so proud at the name. He wipes it off roughly from his golden mask, and scoffs turning around, as he walked out the cell he went to the counter pushing a lever lowering the cell back in the ground. This done he closes the solid metal ceiling, leaving me in complete darkness. Only now do I allow myself to cry out the much needed tears. How was I going to get out of here?_

I wake up to my face being poked, I open my eyes and a small boy and two young girls come into view, the boy had the same arrow tattoo as me,

"AH! It's alive!" he shouts, normally I would stand up to them but I'm far too weak and scared considering what I've been through. I shakily lift up my wings from under the sand, and try to stand up, "Run she's going to kill us!" yells the boy raising the stick above me, I instinctively cower away; one of the girls see this,

"Meelo, stop she's hurt, badly…" she trails off looking closer at me,

"Oh yeah? Prove it Ikki." Snaps the boy, Meelo.

"Look at her, she's covered in burns and blood. We get to get her to Katara." Says the oldest girl,

"Dad's not going to be happy when we bring a mutant freak home!" shouts Meelo, I narrow my eyes and shoot a gust of wind at him and the girls, they blow far back. Giving me time to get up but fall, and for some reason my body is changing into the dragon form. But I didn't summon it to. Once I'm fully dragon my body is slightly better. Now I get it, when my human body is injured to a certain point it switches to the dragon form until the human form heals, and vice versa. I stand up on fours and look at the kids, there're speechless, I growl at them and walk towards them. They will pay for calling me a freak. Suddenly a much stronger gust of wind sends me flying away from the kids. I snap and look who it was, it was another air bender, but he was older. He must be their father. I growl and walk to him,

"What is that thing?" he says.

"NO STOP THAT'S TEEGAN!" shouts Zikira running up behind him. My heart drops and I feel myself change into human, I collapse in her arms and cry, "Oh my gosh Teegan where have you been you look terrible," she sobs in my hair. I go to open my mouth but I can't speak.

"We must get her to Katara." Says the man helping me up. I soon find out everyone's names. The kids are Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora. And the parents, who are the owners of this island, are Tenzin and Pema. Katara turned out to be a water bender who knows how to heal injuries using spirit water from the spirit world. She said I damaged my vocal chords slightly. Probably from the fall from the cliff. I can talk but not that well, she said it will take a few days for my voice to fully heal. The kids apologized for attacking me and I said the same to them and Tenzin. That night things stared to settle down, we all sat in the dining room in the air temple, everyone was here, everyone but Kyle. I tap Zikira next to me,

"Where…Ky-le?" I stutter,

"I don't know, he's been apart from the group ever since you went missing." She says, without another word I calmly get up and walk out. I look all over the temple, but it's huge. I work my way outside and finally find him, sitting on the edge of the cliff, you see nothing but ocean. I begin to tear, I gently scoot my foot outward, making the ground vibrate. Kyle felt this and turned around. His eyes lit up,

"Te…" was all he could say before we ran into each other's arms. We both fall to our knees and cry heavily in our necks. "I thought you…" he started but I cut him off by kissing him, this shuts him up. I feel his hands gently grasp my head, as I wrap my arms around his neck and stretch my wings out, wrapping them around us, the kiss last for several minutes before he pulls away gently caressing my cheek. I lean my head into his hand.

"…I….sorry." I stutter,

"Why?" he says lifting my face up, this only makes me cry harder. "Come on June bug, what's the matter?" he says,

"Amon.. k-kissed m-me." I sob,

"He didn't… get inside you…did he?" he stutters. I look up at him and smile shaking my head. He sighs,

"Wait Amon is here?" he gasps,

"Yes..bu-but w-ere not r-running any…more. I-m t-t-tired of…running." I shut my eyes.

"Aren't we all? Teegan you can't defeat him, he's too powerful." Points out Kyle,

"I know….but he- wants to…train me how t-to blood bend." I think my voice is starting to come back.

"Why?!" he shouts, I stand up and walk to the cliff and lift some water up.

"He said blood….bending is like… a specialized… technic of water bending." I start, "There's water in blood, and it'll be like I'm water bending just with a thicker substance."

"Wait you mean you want to learn from him!?" he says shocked.

"Well in a way yes-"he cuts me off,

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, Teegan you're better than him, all he can do is turn into a dragon and blood bend. You're the Avatar." He says,

"That's not all he can do.." I sigh

"What do you mean?"

"When I performed the chi block on him, it was my first time ever doing it, and I did it wrong." I trail off,

"How do you know?" he crosses his arms.

"Because instead of me taking his bending away… accidently gave him some of mine." I pause, Kyle's face drops. "Amon can fire bend." I say simply,

"Why would you do that?!" I hear Haruka shout behind us fallowed by the rest of the group.

"What did you do Teegan?" says Zikira, I was about to speak when Kyle spoke over me,

"Teegan gave Amon the power to fire bend!" he spits.

"WHAT?!" they shout.

"It was an accident! I-"

"And she wants to go back to him and learn how to blood bend." Adds Kyle,

"Teegan do you know how much danger you just put us in!?" yells Haruka,

"I never meant to put you in danger!" I start to get defensive.

"Oh and you meant to give him fire bending." Zikira says sarcastically.

"No I didn't mean to! I did the chi block wrong!" I repeat,

"You want to know what you did wrong?" pauses Kyle; as if Zikira read his mind she finished his sentence.

"You came back." She says, turning her head away. I drop my jaw, "No wander mom and dad abandon you…you're a fucking mutant reject." She finishes and walks away; one by one everyone follows her. I stand there alone, broken, speechless, lost.

Chapter 7

I walk the streets of the midnight city, alone and lost. I can't believe it, my own sister called me a reject, everyone blames me for giving Amon fire bending. It was an accident, I didn't mean to. Mom and Dad would never abandon me; would they? What if Zikira was right? What if they did? I mean she did…everyone did. All because of one mistake. For some reason all my sadness is overcome by anger. Rage overwhelms me,

"Alright, if they think I'm a mistake," I say shooting up in the air, "Then I'll show them what a mistake really is." I bellow as I fly to Amon's place. It doesn't take long for me to find the giant hole in the wall in the edge of the cliff. I fly around to front of the building and land. I look up and see the Fire Nation symbol engraved in the stone. I continue inside where I'm tackled by guards. I grunt and blow them off as they start attacking me, but everyone stopped before things got any worse. The men separate allowing Zhao in the circle. I lower my hands and get on my knees in surrender.

"You're joking right?" I hear him say. His feet come into view. I say nothing, not knowing what to say. He suddenly kicks my jaw, I hold in a cry of pain as two men hold my hands back, I look up at Zhao. He bends down, "What are you doing here?" he hisses.

"I want to speak with Amon." I say feeling blood drip down my lip. He smiles and stands back up.

"Take her to Amon." He spits, the guards yank me up and lead me to his office. His door was closed, Zhao knocks.

"What?" I hear Amon spit.

"I think you might want to reconsider your plan Lord Amon." Zhao sneers looking at me.

"Come in." Amon says and Zhao opens the door as the guards push me in. I look at Amon terrified but desperate. Amon motions everyone to leave, "Avatar, what an unexpected surprise. And that fact you came willingly baffles me." he sneers, I gulp before speaking,

"I wanted to reconsider your offer." I start, he looks at me slightly shocked.

"Oh really? And why is that?" he hisses not believing me as he stands up and walks over to me. I stiffen and continue.

"I'm sorry I escaped, but please just hear me out…Sir." I stutter, he stops in front of my face,

"Very well, this better be good. Because otherwise…well you already know what I'm capable of." He hisses.

"After I left I went to see my sister and friends, at first they were happy to see me but things got a little out of hand and," I say quickly but pause,

"Go on." He says, I close my eyes feeling a tear escape, the words echoed in my head.

"They abandoned me…they called me a mistake…and I want to show them how much of a mistake there're making." I feel my anger rise, I try to hold it back.

"So…you came back to me because..." He starts, walking back around his desk.

"I want to learn blood bending and show them their nothing to me." I say whipping the tears away. He turns and looks at me. After a minute he takes off his mask and walks back to me. I flinch back as an image flashed in front of me when he forcefully kissed my lips.

"How can I believe you?" he whispers.

"You don't believe me?" I raise my voice frustrated.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying you'll have to convince me; big time that this is really what you want. Because once you start, there's no going back." He clarifies, I look at the ground and lose my eyes. I thought about what I was doing. I thought about it hard, about after everything I ever did for them, they turn around and do this to me, Sensei lied to me, Kyle assumed I purposely gave Amon fire bending, and Zikira, my own sister called me… a reject. I feel tears slide down, tears of hurt and anger.

"Yes….I'm sure." I kneel down, as a sign of respect. Until this day, I only did this to Sensei. Once you do this to someone else you have officially betrayed them and everyone in your past. "I am proud to call you my Master." I say calmly,

"Then I am honored to train you." He smiles, allowing me to stand.

Chapter 8

Months have passed since our little fight with Teegan and we haven't seen her since. Of course we wouldn't expect her to come back right after it, but months? Where could she be? I mean yeah I'm furious with her but she's still my sister. I love her; she's all the family I have now. We recently just got word from Sensei and the turtles back in America that Shredder was responsible for our parent's home destruction… and that they we're killed. I can't lose Teegan again no matter how crazy she is. I've been talking to Tenzin lately about our adventures, how Teegan and I first met all the way up to her big fight with Amon. It turns out he has or had a close relationship with him, and not the good kind. He said that many years ago before Avatar Aang died; Amon declared war on Republic City. After two years of the war Amon won and personally killed Aang. Now Amon is lord of the city, and all the benders in the whole city have had their bending taken away by Amon. And at the end of every year his fire nation army raids the city for any new born benders. Every non fire bender gets their bending taken away and he takes all the male fire benders and sends all the mothers away to a prison island after taking their bending. But the worst part is if there are any girl babies he takes their bending and they become his slaves. He said he doesn't get why Amon didn't do the same with Teegan. So I had to tell him she was the Avatar. Our discussion ended there.

Since the day Amon became my new Master, he's been letting me sleep in an actual bed with my own room. But he has guards stand out of the room at night, he still doesn't fully trust me, but for me I have no choice but to trust him and I can't, I mean duh it's terrifying to live in his presents, he's hunted me like an animal all my life and now he wants me to trust him, I keep saying to myself don't do it, but I know as of now I can't trust anyone else. Not even myself. I try not to think about my past, but it seems imposable, Amon says if I feed off my pain it will make me stronger. I asked him if he feeds off his pain, but he said no; that he is pain. I believe it. During the day me, him and sometimes a few of his soldiers will train at the old training hall. Usually by the end of the day the hall is a wreck. But lately I've been getting up at night, making sure the guards are asleep outside my door and come to training hall, and continue practicing on what I learned that day. One morning I wake up before Amon does, so I take this chance to wonder around the city. He doesn't give me much freedom not like Sensei- I mean Splinter did. I walk out the fire nation temple and see its just starting to turn dusk. Meaning there isn't a lot of people out, and the stores don't open till 7:00am so I go to central park and sit by the pond. The water is so calm and still, I look in the water and see myself. If I look closely I can see some of my scars from when I was Amon's prisoner. That's when I had a family and friends to riley on, no I have no one. Every day I think of them, how we used to play pranks on humans, well non- benders; stay up all night annoying Splinter. I remember this one time when a rabid raccoon took over the layer, Ha we were all scrambling for our lives. Finally I had enough and went all dragon on the thing and scared it out. Then there was another time when Mikey brought an alley cat in the layer and Donnie was messing with mutagen. Mikey gave the cat ice cream but while he and Donnie weren't looking the cat licked the mutagen and turned into an ice cream cat that lives in the freezer. I find myself giggling but stop when I see the smile on my face. I don't look myself when I smile; it's been so long since I even smirked. I notice my arms and legs look stronger from Amon's continuous training. I don't get why he doesn't think I'm not strong enough, I mean I beat his ass back in New York. Well… mostly, but still I could take on anyone right now. That's how the turtles roll when they have nothing to do. But I'm not one of them anymore, I'm no one. While looking at myself in the water see a blurred figure come up behind me, I quickly hide my wings and stand up. I turn around and see a little girl about 7 years or so.

"Hi my name is Jinx, what's yours?" she says nicely, I look at her confused, there is a human child talking to me.

"Uhh.. Hi I'm Teegan." I stutter, the only human I ever spoken to was Kyle. Everyone else is either a bender or a mutant.

"What are you doing out this early? If the guards catch you out before 6:30 they'll take you to Lord Amon." She says, I stiffen at his name. Yes I know he is my Master but he still treats me like a slave or as if I was still his prisoner. I'm terrified of him.

"I… was just looking for something I left here last night." I say quickly and leave. But she stopped me,

"Wait did you hear what the Fire Nation is going to do to that island with the tall tower on it?" she starts,

"You mean Air Temple island?" I correct her.

"Yeah that one, Lord Amon wants to raid the island of any benders for the first time." She says, I widen my eyes,

"When is this supposed to happen?" I say shocked,

"Let's see today is November the 4th so… at the end of winter." She says smiling, I look at the direction of the island and then run back to the fire temple. And just in time to, I ran into Zhao.

"Avatar? What the hell are you doing out of your room?" he hisses,

"I- I was just about to go talk with Amon. Got to go bye!" I say and run past him and bust into Amon's office.

"Teegan? You're up early, what are you doing?" starts Amon just then Zhao runs in behind me.

"My Lord, my apologize for this sudden interruption but-"Zhao starts but I throw my hand up.

"Shut up, Amon when were you going to tell me you were going to raid the Air Temple?!" I shout, Amon shoots up, I flinch back realizing I just raised my voice at him.

"Watch your tone with me Avatar, and you will treat our General with absolute respect." He spits,

"Yes but-"Amon cuts me off by choking my neck,

"Yes what?!" he shouts,

"Y- yes sir…" I gasp, he lets me go. I start to cough and continue speaking,

"Please don't raid the Air Temple…" I trail off.

"How did you know?!" shouts Zhao

"I have my ways!" I shout back,

"Shut it! Both of you!" Amon roars. We stop,

"And may I ask why?" he hisses,

"Because…I won't let you." I stood my ground. Amon narrows his eyes,

"Leave us." He hisses, Zhao leaves with a smug on his face. "You're going to regret saying that." He says and widens his eyes blood bending me on to my knees,

"AAAHH!" I cry out, he forces my wings to be tucked away, I cry even louder for I remember the first time he forced me change into human form. "STOP!" I shout in tears, he kicks me square in the face and allows me to fall back.

"I'm ashamed of you Avatar-" I cut him off,

"Stop calling me that, I have a name!" I shout, he shoves his hands around my neck and begins to strangle me.

"I CALL YOU WHAT I PLEASE!" He roars, throwing me across the room. The corner of his desk penetrates my side. I yelp and fall down, he walks over to me and I shoot a gust of wind in front of me. This blows him against the door. Oh shit what did I just do? This gets him furious and he whips his hand up and I stop breathing. I feel like I'm choking, I go to shoot a fire whip at him but he makes my limbs immobile. I can't breathe or speak. He walks over to me and uses his bending to lift me off the floor. I can feel his rage through his bending, I was scared.

"You seem to have forgotten who's your Master here." He hisses and twists his hand out, I feel my right shoulder blade crack out loud,

"AAAAAAHHH!" I scream with the remaining air I had and he lets me fall. But I fall on my broken shoulder and feel another crack, "AAH!" I feel tears stream down my face. I look up only to see his foot collide with my left eye, and nose. I feel blood run out my nose and on the floor. I see his shadow hover over me and I cower back avoiding to put weight on my shoulder. "Stop…please stop!" I beg, but he just shakes his head.

"Not this time, I've had just about enough of you little brat!" he spits. He shoots down and grabs my neck lifting me off the ground. I whimper as he leans so close to my face I can feel his breath hit the mask. "I was foolish to think I could train you, but at least we have your old room repaired, because as of now, you are and will forever be my prisoner and you will live a life of pain and fear. You are mine Avatar Teegan." He growls and everything goes black.

Chapter 9

As the sun rose over the city Kyle, Haruka and I were the first ones up. As we eat our breakfast in silence we suddenly hear a loud boom followed by another and another. We look at each other and run outside. We all drop our jaws to what we see, fire nation air ships are all over the city, we can hear screaming coming from the city,

"What's going on?" says Haruka,

"Should we go help?" I say,

"No Teegan probably has _everything_ under control." Kyle sasses and turns away. I roll my eyes, agreeing with Kyle,

"Yeah she probably doesn't even need our help, she's the 'Avatar'." I nag following Kyle, but I notice Haruka is not coming. "Haruka, you coming?" I ask, me and Kyle stop and look at her. She seemed fixated on the city for some reason,

"Haruka?" says Kyle, we try and see what she's looking at.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling she does need our help." Haruka says finally.

"I'm never talking to her again." I spit and walk away,

"I want nothing to do with her, why should we help her? Look what she's done to us, if it wasn't for her we'd still be in New York." Hisses Kyle and follows.

When I wake up I feel my wrists and ankles have cuffs on them but I'm not chained. Weird, I look and see I'm in my old cell, I run over to the light where the hole was but it's been covered. I sigh and run to the door and start slamming my good shoulder against it. But stop when the pain becomes too much, I shudder and slide down. I don't want the Air Temple to be rid of air benders, there the last ones to exist; I could care less about the others. I frown and feel rage just thinking about them, if Amon would have just let me finish I wouldn't be in here, I was trying to say don't raid the air temple without me. I shake my head in frustration and punch the metal door so hard I make a dent. This was loud enough the door opened and Zhao steps in looking like he just woke up.

"What the hell!?" he shouts, god I hate him. I get straight to the point,

"Where's Amon!" I shout,

"Why do you want to know?" he hisses,

"He didn't let me finish what I was saying," I shout. Apparently Amon heard all our shouting and he came into view, "Amon please! You didn't let me finish!" I start to beg, he motions Zhao to leave,

"You have said enough Avatar-" I cut him off,

"Please if you don't like what I'm saying then you can leave." I beg, he thinks long and hard,

"Fine." He spits,

"When I said don't raid the Air Temple, I meant to say don't do it without me," I say,

"What?" he says shocked, "You want to help me destroy a whole island filled with benders, make them my prisoners and you think I'm going to believe that?" he laughs,

"Yes, because my sister is on that island along with her friends." I add,

"And what makes you think I should believe you," he hisses, I gulp unnoticed,

"I want to show you that you didn't waste your time training me, that those…stupid, ignorant benders should be the ones chained, suffering, and sitting in silence slowly going insane, not me!" I plead, I feel my eyes water from both anger and pain. After minutes of silence Amon lifts my chin up gently.

"I believe you." He whispers leaning to my face,

"How?" I whimper, not in fear no, but in relief.

"I can feel your blood pressure rise, you meant every word you said, you want them to experience everything you went through your whole life. The pain you go through every day." He says calmly. Without me knowing this I reach my hand and move Amon's hand from my chin to my cheek.

"Thank you Master." I bow, he takes off his mask and leans in to my face, I know what he's about to do, and I lean in as well. Our lips meet,

"I believe in you Teegan." He whispers walking me out. They're going to pay for what they did I thought.

Chapter 10

Weeks have passed since our fight with Teegan and she hasn't come back, frankly I could care less about her anymore, for all we know she wanted to go back to Amon. So what, I don't care, Haruka doesn't and Kyle definitely won't even think about what she did. Things were quiet for the last few nights till one night something unexpected happened, as the three of us were doing our own thing at the cliff side, I notice the sky starts snowing, wow it must be winter already I thought.

"Zikira!" I hear Haruka shout, I look her way. "I know it's snowing!" I say pointing to the sky.

"No! Look!" she says pointing to the shore of the island, a small ship pulls up and I see the turtles jump off with Sensei,

"RAPH!" I scream and run to him. We hug and walk off catching up with things,

"Where's Teegan?" says Donnie, me Kyle and Haruka look at him, "What?"

"Teegan's not here." I say,

"Oh well, when will she be back?" Donnie says not taking the hint,

"She's not coming back." Clarifies Haruka,

"Wait what do you mean?" Sensei steps in,

"She works for Amon now." Hisses Kyle in the background, their jaws drop.

"No…" I hear Sensei whisper.


End file.
